The Inside Of A New Gamer
by Diablo D. Drago
Summary: I once was a normal guy then the sky opened up I die and then get reborn in a new world with the power of the gamer given to me by some bored gods OC/OP/GAMER (Hiatus sorry I'm busy with exams)
1. Chapter 1 The Bad Beginning

The Inside Of A New Gamer

**AN: THIS FANFIC IS MY VERY FIRST AND THE BEGINNING IS NOT THE BEST BUT PLS IF YOU CAN TRY AND GET THROUGH THAT IT WILL IMPROVE AND IM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER TO PROOFREAD MY SHIT SO MY FICS CAN BECOME EVEN MORE AWESOME.**

* * *

I once used to live a happy life in another world with a loving family. A dad who worked hard and got a good job got a decent salary and was home in the afternoons, a mother who was home all the time she was strict but fair as well as loving, an older sister she was well that sister you would fight with but would still love her and protect her and she the same to you.

But it all changed all within a second, we were on a plane to my home country to spend Christmas with the rest of my family. it was not to be as while we were in the plane the sky would rend open spewing Demons and monsters from myths and legends of every religion as it turned red as blood.

The plane started to shake, and people started to scream I grabbed my parent's hands and told them I loved them and they said the same it was the last thing I heard them say then the plane hit the ground and knocked unconscious.

When I awoke all I heard was the roar of fire and screams then my vision started to clear and saw the stuff of nightmares from a psycho would dream off bodies burnt or torn in half, blood and fire from the carnage. I looked around to see if I can see any other survivors as lucky as me well let's just say those that did survive well weren't as lucky as me one gut had lost his legs and arms and was slowly sliding in his blood into a fire. I stopped looking before he hit the fire I got up to see if I could find my parents it was odd that I ended up where I was but my parents weren't nearby as I limped around one of the plane engines I saw something that will haunt me forever my father's head stuck on some demons crown-like horns while the demonic creature fucked my sisters face as she struggled to get free and then saw the tip of the dick blow out the back of her head her arms went limp it kept doing that till it came out some green acidic stuff. I heard a crunch and saw that it was eating someone I looked harder and saw what made the last of my soul shatter the lifeless head of my mother in its mouth it seemed it had already eaten the rest of her body.

After it finished face fucking my sister it pulled out and ripped clothes off that didn't burn off just as I am turning back to get away something screams near me and the creature looks up and sees me. My heart sinks to my feet and I start to turn and run away before I even make a step it has a hand pierce through my back out my stomach.

My life flashes before my eyes and I see all the things that made my life boring but nice and peaceful I start to cry then wail then out of no were something bubbles into me something that I've kept inside me boiling rage my wail of sadness turns into a scream of rage and at that moment the world seemed to stop as if it hiccupped or some bullshit it most likely my mind cracking from stress and blood loss any way I grab the wrist of the demon that did this to me and start twisting hard somehow someway I started to break it then I black out and sound faded.

When I awoke again, I heard nothing I open my eyes it was extremely dark like I never opened my eye I yelled out "HELLO ANYONE THERE". Nothing it seemed I was alone then there was a loud and sharp Ping! And a blue screen appeared saying.

(HELLO, YOU ARE A VERY LUCKY PERSON THAT WE FOUND YOU AND SAVED YOUR SOUL OR MIND HOWEVER YOU WANT TO PRESS EVE IT)

"what the hell what the fuck is this and who are you."

(WELL WE ARE THE ALL-SEEING ELDERS AND YOUR IN OUR WHAT IS AH WAITING LOBBY SO TO SPEAK)

"Ok, then why am I here."

(WELL WE SAVED AND PUT YOU HERE BECAUSE WE WERE BORED AND WANTED TO DO SOMETHING INTERESTING AND WE LOOKED THROUGH YOUR MIND AND WE KNOW JUST WHAT WILL RELIEVE THE BOREDOM AND SO WE DECIDED TO SEND YOU TO A NEW WORLD YOU MAY KNOW QUITE WELL WITH A FEW LITTLE SURPRISES)

"what the fuck are you talking about what world what powers and why."

(GOODBYE AND HAVE FUN 😊 )

"WAI-"

Ping! {would you like to play the greatest game that is life}

**YES**-NO

The no was greyed out, so I chose yes.

Ping!

{for making a smart choice and not trying to be an idiot you get +1 Int}

A vain on my forehead pulsed anime style.

{Would you like to do the tutorial}

**YES-NO**

This time I was given both options, but I chose yes anyway because hey if I'm correct free shit.

{for making a wise choice you get +1Wis}

Ok, I haven't even started, and I can now see why so many others got annoyed with that but hey free easy gains.

{now here is the easy run down before we get the real tutorial started to open the states menu you can either think/speak or hand sign **states** same thing for** inventory** / **main menu **or **skills **try it out}

'**States**' I'm making it a habit to think it, so I don't look like a nutter in public talking to himself.

{for thinking ahead, you get +1 Wis}

**STATES:**

**LVL:1 0/50**

**TITLE: The Gamer**

**NAME:?**

**AGE:17**

**STR:9**

**WIS:13(11+2=13)**

**INT:10(9+1=10)**

**VIT:9**

**LUK:0**

**HP:90/90**

And here is where I give the game the bird. **'skills'**

**skills:**

**GAMERS MIND(Passive)[LVL: MAX]: Gamer's mind makes the user take on the mindset of emotionally dead gamer contrary to common belief you can feel emotions and aren't forced to be stone-cold faced mother fucker.**

**GAMERS BODY(Passive)[LVL: MAX]: No, you won't look like a fat guy who is 30 and lives there mom's basement but more like there characters those men play when hurt feel pain but no damage is shown on the body.**

'**Inventory'**

**You got jack shit man other than the burnt remains you call cloths**

Yaa I think I'm done here next.

{for finishing the beginning tutorial sort of you get 5Exp now let's get this moving}

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

* * *

**IF THIS GETS SOME POPULARITY I WILL PROBABLY TRY TO POST ONE CHAPTER A WEEK WITH 2K WORD COUNT NOT INCLUDING THE AUTHOR NOTES**


	2. Chapter 2 Get On My Level And Then Some

Get On My Level And Then Some

* * *

**=Last Chapter**

**Yaa I think I'm done here next.**

**{for finishing the beginning tutorial sort of you get 5Exp now let's get this moving} =**

The screen blinked out of existence and then there was a bright flash and I feel something wet and crunchy under me. I blink away the spots in my vision and see the ocean "What the fuck where am I now"

{You are in the world of one piece were marines and pirates fight to the death for either peace and freedom to riches and world domination. For a more interesting experience, we put you in the grand line with 3 gifts 2 are in you inventory and the other is that we have added a couple more islands that only you and a few other beings can access with interesting things on them like the one you are on now which is said have housed a nest of small chines dragons we named tutorial island. Now go look at the other 2 gifts}

Ok so I'm most likely going to die very fast in the grand line but hey if I'm lucky I get to meet Luffy and tick off things on my bucket list I never could like punch Garp the Fist and survive and punch a celestial dragon and survive.

'**inventory'**

** Ring of Grinding: This ring doubles your exp and state gains if you wear it. Note the ring cannot be broke unless thrown into a volcano.**

** Coin: This coin used to belong to the luckiest man alive until the current owner of the luck luck fruit took his luck away this coin holds quite a bit of his luck. Note if flipped and the correct face is guessed you get +2luk.**

I immediately equip the ring on, and the grinding bonus appears top right of my vision. I take out the coin see it looks more like a pirate of the Caribbean coin I flip the coin and guess head which was the side with the skull I catch it and look and I smile at me getting +4luk.

I turn to investigate the island which seems to have a huge forest larger than even little garden I whistle "dam you don't see that every day I just hope there isn't some prehistoric disease that will make me shit myself to death."

{For observing the jungle, you got the skill **Observe**}

Neat got my first useable skill ok let see here **'skill'**

**GAMERS MIND(Passive)[LVL:MAX]**

**GAMERS BODY(Passive)[LVL:MAX]**

**OBSERVE[LVL:1] CAN BE USED TO GLEAM INFORMATION ON ANYTHING JUST THINK OBSERVE WHILE LOOKING AT WHAT YOU WANT OBSERVED.**

Well let's test this out I decide to look at one of the trees '**Observe**'

{Tree description: it's a tree mate what ya expect a fucking rock}

I'm starting to think someone doesn't like me.

{For thinking the correct answer, you get +1Int}

Ok like wow free points to the states but dam that is mean. I decide to spam **'Observe' **on everything and ignore all the snide remarks the game gives me for doing it on simple items gaining 4 levels in the skill till I spot something spark in the corner of my eye and my brain went '_OHHH SHINY'._

I turn and walk down what seems to be a long stretch of beach. I take my first step down the beach towards shiny object the closer I get to the object the closer I come to my prize my mind is racing at the chance of buried treasure it's a pirate world and treasure can wash up onto a beach from a shipwreck.

After drooling over my daydream, I reach my prize and see I was right, but I'm crushed at how small it is small but is quite well designed and made it have interact patterns on the wood and metal and seems to be tightly locked.

"Wait locked ahh shit where is the key?" I put the chest in my inventory and get on my hands and knees to sift through the sand for the key.

**5 Hours later**

You would be surprised if you look throw a beach full of sand a lot of things wash up even when you search through the sand I've found a skull of a pirate and a marine well that's what observe said the two skulls were they are in my inventory and to list of all my finds which sadly did give me a key but was broken and wasn't meant for the chest anyway to large, so I found two rusted sabers, a very old flintlock with no ammo or gunpowder, driftwood, 5 Grog bottles, a katana cut in half not broken cut and cotton pants that were about my size so off comes the burnt shorts on go the used cotton pants that I will never observe out of fear of what I will find.

The last two hours I spent trying to break into the dammed chest dropping rocks on it, prying it open and cutting into it. Nothing worked not even a bloody scratch it's like a dang quest item you can't break or drop them.

Ping!

{For finally thinking it's a quest item here have quest}

**[Finding Treasure]: The key to the chest is the reward for completing the tutorial island but the reward for this quest is different.**

**Reward: 1000exp, skill book and whatever is in the chest.**

**[Final Tutorial]: Beat the island's inhabitants to a pulp anyway you seem fit.**

**Reward: A key, 2000exp and a mystery box.**

Ok so let me get this straight so I finally got my quest because I found and figured out the chest was a quest item god, I hate this.

I turn to the forest and walk towards it till I smack my face on some sort of barrier.

Ping!

{you need to be level 2 to go inside the tutorial forest}

What...The...Hell, how am I going to get to level 2 without quest exp or exp from kills!

{For pointing out a very smart thing that is also stupid we will give you some help you, you hippy}

Ping!

**[Small quest]**

**Make shelter out of whatever you can find on the beach.**

**Prepare to go into the forest.**

**Get any skill that can be used in a fight.**

**Reward: Access to the forest, an uncommon weapon of choice and 200exp.**

Hmmm, Interesting ok at least there is lots of shit I piled up on the edge of the beach while I was looking for that dam key there was a lot of driftwood. "Time to get busy"

**Another 5 hours later**

I'm looking at my temporary place to sleep I watch as it sways in the sea breeze well it's a place to sleep away from the cold wind, I guess.

I watch the sunset "dam I've done absolutely nothing and the first day is almost over haha".

I get up and decide to get that skill I can use to fight in the jungle I pull out one of the rusted sabers and use **'Observe'.**

**Sword description: This sword was brand new and has never been used but was dropped in the ocean to rust.**

**Durability [40/100]**

Not bad I guess it didn't rust all the way through, lucky me. I do some practice swings to see if it feels alright it wasn't too heavy but has some nice weight to it. I plant my feet in the ground and swing it forward something a kendo stance I keep doing that till I got the skill.

**Blade Mastery [Lvl:1] This skill includes anything that has a blade on it. Gives the blade +5 Slash and stab damage (stacks with the damage the blade already has and any other skill that effects with blades.**

I smile at the skill and that is it I'm ready to go into the jungle I don't have anything besides the stuff in my inventory and on my back.

Ping!

**[Small quest] =Completed**

**Make shelter out of whatever you can find on the beach.**

**Prepare to go into the forest.**

**Get any skill that can be used in a fight.**

**Reward: Access to the forest, an uncommon weapon of choice and 200exp.**

{Congratulations on completing your first quest outside the tutorial.}

I get 3 levels from that and 15 state points I can use T sweet. I think **'States'.**

**STATES:**

**LVL:4 55/400**

**TITLE: THE GAMER**

**NAME:?**

**AGE:17**

**STR:9**

**WIS:13**

**INT:12**

**VIT:9**

**LUK:4**

**STATE POINTS:15**

As I am scanning through my states, I notice something odd there is a question mark where my name should be. I tap on the question mark.

Ping!

{you finally noticed that your old name does not show that is because you're in a new world and that means it's a new life for you.}

{would you like to create a new name or use your old one}

**YES/NO**

I chose yes.

Ping!

{please enter your new name here _}

{thank you, Dragon D. Diablo, for playing the game of life}

Ping!

{You found a cheat in the game you have been given the Perk **Will of the D**.}

'**Perks'**

**WILL OF THE D:**

**THIS PERK ALLOWS YOU TO GAIN ACCESS ALL FORMS OF HAKI EVEN CONQUEROR'S AND DOUBLES EXP GAINS IN HAKI.**

Wow this is nice I don't know when and how I will get conquerors Haki but when I do I'm so spamming it to hell and back I could try and get armament Haki but that will be difficult as well as observation.

It's getting late and I am not going to wander into the jungle at night I turn to my makeshift tiny wood shelter thing and pray I don't get killed in my sleep by my creation.

I crawl in and fall asleep immediately.

Ping!

{For sleeping in a shifty makeshift shelter, you have recovered 50% to everything}

Ping!

{through pure luck at not being killed in your sleep by your shifty shelter take +1luk}

I sweatdrop at what I read and quickly crawl out before my shelter falls on me. I get up and look at the jungle and listen to the sounds that come from it, I hear some nasty shit going on in there I took out the prize from my inventory and look at a piece of paper that says think of the type of weapon you want.

I think of the weapon and there was a bright flash and sudden weight in my hand. When I stop blinking the spots out my eyes, I look at my new weapon a brand-new saber I **'observe' **it.

**Uncommon Saber: This saber is a mass-produced saber made by an experienced smith.**

**Damage:95 slash damage 20 stab damage.**

Well I'll be a monkey's uncle that's some of the best states there I've seen right now. I look at the rising sun then at the Jungle I grin a like a demon-possessed. If anyone was looking at me at that moment, they would say they saw the grim reaper behind me.

Ping!

**{You got the skill Intimidation}**

Ping!

{Your Intimidation skill leveled up 10 times}

...What did I do to get that... ah well, time to kill some shit.

**10 hours later**

I seem to have found myself stuck between a cliff and a pack of wolves, well 5 normal and 1 mini-boss which is the alpha male of the pack.

Once I entered the jungle there were a lot of odd creatures that I never thought I'd find in this world. There were Slimes... well I guess just slimes were odd for One Piece world but I wouldn't be surprised if they were here before I came around. I'm in the grand line shit happens and the weather here is the least insane thing there is in the grand line.

There are Slimes with levels ranging from 1 to 3 they also seem to have a color for their levels green is 1, blue is 2 and red was 3. I think there is a taming skill available so ya I'm taming me a red slime later for... reasons. There were oversized rabbits with fins on their backs and rhino horns on their forehead their level range was about 3 to 5 and then there are the wolves the bloody shits wonder in packs and usually have an alpha male with them, the normal one's levels range from 6 to 7 and all the alphas have a level of 11.

Now you're wondering how I am where I am right now well it is simple I was slaughtering everything insight I had roughly kill 38 slimes and 19 rabbits I was chasing my 20th rabbit, little shit was fast but I got to it and went all stabby on its head. Once it disbursed into smoke and grabbed the loot, I heard growling all around me.

_{And that's when Jonny knew he fucked up}_

"Wait What ah shit!" I look up and see myself stuck and from there was a lot of running.

Now I'm by this cliff stuck and I'm probably going to be eaten by the wolves well it's a good time to try and see if I bullshit my way to Haki.

I Focus on my saber with everything I have my Fear of dying again, my hope of surviving, my rage of seeing my family being murdered and whatever else I got in the take including my will to live and accomplish a dream.

I the wolves get fed up with waiting and charge me and just as the first wolf jumps at me everything goes silent and still seeing my chance, I swing at its head. Then everything rushes back sound and movement.

Ping!

{You got the skills **Observation Haki **and** Adrenalin Rush**}

Just as I finish reading the notification the head of the wolf falls from its body the others stop and watch the head roll off the cliff.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**WELL, I HOPE THAT WAS OK FOR A SECOND CHAPTER GOODBYE SEE YOU NEXT WEEK IT'S A LITTLE EARLY FOR THE CHAPTER SO YA.**


	3. Sorry no chapter

**Hey everyone ya wondering where the hell I've gone well been in deep thought been busy with life and been procrastinating to hell and back but ahh with Covid-19 I'm bored so hey I got a new fic I'm working on for HighSchool Dxd and I'm planning to do a rewrite of the gamer fic and I want all those who want a be apart of the rewrite can PM me so ya pls PM I got the ideas but I need to bounce them off someone**


End file.
